More : The sequel to 'For Him'
by Char-nee
Summary: Rogue meets Lucy agian to get the rest of his payment, and he makes something known to everyone! Note: Read my one-shot 'For him' before you read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Argh! You guys are such good persuaders! You persuaded me by only nine reviews that I should make a sequel or make my story "For him" a chapter story**

**I hate you guys... YOU MAKE ME REALIZE THINGS THAT I DON'T WANT TO REALIZE! (In this case, it's that I can't write a one-shot, it's plain impossible for me)**

**I know you people are pretty proud of yourselves-**

**Rogue: So am I, now Casario-san will give me and Lucy longer make-out moments *Smiles in triumph, then notices Lucy who just walked in***

**Lucy: *Blushs* R-Rogue! don't mention anything of the sort *Mumbles* although I did like it**

**Rogue: Too much for me, i'm taking you, Lucy! Good Luck, Casario-san! *Runs out with Lucy***

***Sighs* Well I hope they have a good time... Now here's "More : Sequel for 'For Him'" I hope your happy, people...**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I missed the feeling of the gorgeous blonde in my arms, although I know that I will meet her soon to get the rest of my payment, and I'm basically pacing all of the time I'm not with her. Frosch does the same, and all the while Sting and Lector always ask us why. The GMG are tomorrow, and I am all revved up (To see Lucy of course, not for the games)! Tomorrow, I will make it known to everyone that Lucy is mine, even if we are from rival guilds, at the beginning of the games. I hope Lucy will not be embarressed, but then again, if she loves me, too, she won't care... I finish packing my suitcase, and Frosch comes flying through

"Rogue-kun! Are we gonna go, now? Fro wants to know!" Frosch asks me as I pick up my suitcase. I smile at him

"Yes, come on, Frosch!" I exclaim, excited to see Lucy, and Frosch can tell

"Fro wants to see Lucy-san, too, Rogue-kun!" he says excitedly, while clinging to my shoulder and smiling, I smile back, and then put on my expressionless expression and walk out of my apartment to find Sting and Lector waiting for us. The participants this year are the same as last year's, and i'm not too thrilled to have Minerva on our team, again...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I board the train with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy. We are this year's Fairy Tail team (Mavis wanted to be fair this year, so we only have one team, that, and they changed that rule) I havn't gone a day without thinking of Rogue, and how much I miss the feeling of his lips on mine, and the heat of our bodies tangled up in each other. I could almost melt just thinking of the hot and steamy kisses we had shared 2 months ago... I have a feeling that he wants the world to know i'm his, and I will comply to whatever he has in mind.

"Lucy, are you alight? You've been staring out the window for some time, now.." Erza asks me

"Oh, It's nothing..." I then mumble afterwards "You wouldn't approve anyways..." But then I remember that there are 2 dragonslayers on this train

"Wouldn't approve of what, Lucy-san?" Wendy asks me I panick inside, and quickly make up an excuse

"Oh-Uh I've... been training? Yeah, that's it, I've been training and I didn't think you guys would approve!" I say in triumph.

"Oh, Luce you know we approve of anything you do!" Gray says happily. _Hmmm, anything, huh? This will work well to my advantages... _I think deviously

**At the GMG the next day(Coz I'm too lazy to write unpacking and yada, yada..) Rogue's P.O.V.**

We walk out as the second place-ers in this year's elimination round. Fairy Tail got first. The last of the eight guild names were called, and I catch Lucy's eye from across the arena. I show a glint in my eye, and start to walk forward. lucy seems to understand, and starts forward, as well. We meet in the middle, a foot away from one another. I hold out my hand to her, smiling. she smiles back and takes my hand

"Rogue, what are you-" I hear Sting start, but then I pull Lucy into me with my free arm, wrapping it around her waist. Our lips meet and I hear the crowd shocked

"WHAAAAAAAA!?" As well as our guilds. I pull back and look down at her with a smile, she smiles back and we turn to go back to our guild teams

"Ohh! It seems that Lucy Heartfilia belongs to Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney!" The announcer guy states loudly. Sting shakes me by the shoulders

"ARE YOU INSANE, ROGUE?!" He yells at me. I push him off, and walk past him and my shocked guildmates

"Yeah, I am. Sometimes love makes you turn out that way..." I say before leaving our spot to go and meet Lucy in the arena's corrider

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"LUCY! DID THAT BASTARD FORCE YOU TO KISS HIM?" Natsu asks me, infuriated. I push him aside

"No, Natsu. I did that for my reasons of love..." I exclaim

"We do not approve, Lucy." Erza states, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry, but on the train, I heard otherwise.." I say, pushing through Erza and Gray to go meet Rogue in the arena's corrider. A few feet into the arena's hallways, and Frosch comes flying towards me out of nowhere!

"Lucy-san! Fro missed you!" Frosch says cutely with little tears in his eyes as he throws himself at me. I hug him

"I missed you too, Frosch!" I exclaim then I hear a low and husky voice

" What about me? Miss your lover?" I feel something wrap around Frosch and I. I turn to see Rogue in his shadow form, but he turns back into his normal form, and I can feel his well-built torso through his shirt. I blush

" Nah!.." I say as I turn my entire body and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss "Cuz your my soul mate, not my lover" I say as I press my forehead against his after our kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist

"Well, you got me there, Lucy" He says defeated then Frosch pops up between us, holding up his paw

"Fro thinks so too!" He says Rogue and I look at each other, then laugh _We really look like a family _I think _And I like it a lot..._

* * *

__**There you go, childrens! This isn't a one-shot, because as I said before, I can't write one *Corner of shame***


	2. Our Date

**Uwaah! Char-nee likes to start these stories, but she has no idea how to continue them! AAARGH!**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Frosch and Lucy, to show that I was happy to have them both in my arms.

"Y'know, Lucy..." I say getting down on one knee " We never officially went on a date, so. Lucy Heartfilia, will you go out with me?" I ask her, She comes down and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug

"Yes, Rogue..." She whispers in my ear. We stand up, knowing that we have to go back to our teams, and as we turn around, I say

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I am excited for our date, tonight as I walk out to my team members, acting as though nothing happened. They all were listening as Mato described this year's first game

"This game is called Climb. You have to scale a 400 foot wall in the least amount of time, if you fall off the wall, you lose autimatically, Pumpkin!" Mato exclaims Gray steps up

"I'll do it, I can use my ice to make the surface of the wall slippery." he says. We allow him to go, and he ends up winning 1st place, Sabertooth 2nd, Lamia Scale and so on and so forth. Today's battle was announced to be Lyon against Gray, and with much effort, Gray and Lyon tied.

We went back to the hotel afterwards, and this time, we had rooms of our own. I decided to start getting ready, seeing as it is already 6. I go into the bathroom and strip myself of the dirty outfit, allowing myself to dip into the hot water of the tub. I soak for a good 30 minutes, before getting out and getting changed. I rummage through the clothes I brought, only to be inturrupted halfway by a knock at the window, and a cold swift breeze on my back, before I feel something wrap around me. I turn to see Rogue, and then realize i'm still in a towel. I back up into the dresser, and Rogue just walks towards me, and plays with the fringe on the towel

"I wonder what you would look like without a towel on..." he says curiously, I quickly change the subject

"Wh-why are you here Rogue?" I say nervously

" What you don't wanna see your boyfriend?" He asks me sadly, with a pout, his index finger lightly tracing my collarbone giving me the chills

" I-I do, it's just that you're early.." I exclaim, slipping out from under him grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom

**Rogue P.O.V.**

I shouldn't get Lucy so uncomfortable. But truth be told, I was bored and couldn't wait to see Lucy, who just stepped out of the bathroom. She is wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress that is about 3 inches above her knees and shows some cleavage, her hair is tied up into a low pony tail. I am mesmerized for a minute, and then offer her a hand.

"Shall we?" I ask her, charmingly

"Yeah." She says with a nod, taking my hand. I pick her up and jump out of her hotel window, landing softly on the ground while Lucy is clinging to my black shirt

"What is it with dragon slayers and windows?" She asks me as I put her down I shrug, clueless

" I have no idea..." I reply, walking off hand-in-hand with Lucy to a resturant.

**At the resturant Rogue's P.O.V. (Still)**

We walked into the resturant, and at least half of the girls there glared at Lucy, and smiled at me. I lead Lucy over to a reserved table in the corner of the place. The waitress comes over to us with a smile on her face

"Nice to see you, Shinna (Shee-na)" I smile at the red-headed waitress

"Anything for a friend, Rogue. Now, may I take your orders?" She asks us

" Water and a salad, please" lucy requests

" Cola and steak, Shinna." I say

"Be back in a moment, you two!" Shinna says walking off. Lucy turns to me

" You know her?" Lucy askes me interested. I laugh

" Yeah, I helped her get her first boyfriend." I tell her " It's kind of like you. You helped me get you." I finish, taking her hands in mine, and leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. Pulling back after 3 seconds, knowing the fine for P.D.A. Lucy smiles at me

"How?" She asks me, eager to know

" You gave me permission..." I whisper in her ear, making sure no one sees when I lightly lick the shell of her ear. I can feel the intensified glares of some of the girls in the room I pull back from Lucy, keeping our hands locked. I see Shinna coming with our food and drinks on a platter, but one of the girls in the room think it's a good idea to stick her leg out, and Shinna trips, spilling our food on Lucy, who looks down at herself, and runs out. I hear that girl mutter ' Serves her right, taking Rogue-kun from his beloved fans' I glare at her

" I hate all the attention, bitch." I say, and run out after Lucy. I run out and follow Lucy, who stops and sits near a river, soaking her feet in the water, her heels in her hand and tears glistening down her face. I sit down next to her

" Rogue I love you so much, but I don't want to be treated this way if we go on dates..." She says, looking down at the water, and then at me. I wipe the tears out of her eyes with my thumb, placing my hand on her cheek. She places her hand on my hand that's on her cheek

"For the record, you can totally work lettuce and medium-rare steak." I say. She starts to laugh, I love that laugh. It sounds so delicate and enchanting. Then she grips my shirt, and pulls me into a kiss, I accidentally put my weight on her, and wrap my arms around her waist, making us fall into the river, our lips still locked when we sit there in the river, dripping wet. My cloak fell off in the process, so it's still on the grass near the river. I pull back from Lucy, panting for air, and pulling myself and Lucy up onto the grass. I run a hair through my, now wet, raven locks and look at Lucy. I pull my dry black cloak off the ground and swing it around her shoulders, completely covering her with the thick fabric. She blushes as we stand up. I wrap an arm around her as we start to walk into the streets of Crocus I hear the conversation of two girls as they pass by us

" Is that Rogue-kun's girlfriend?"

" Yeah, I heard that she's also Natsu-san's girlfriend too.."

" That slut!"

I look at Lucy, who also heard their conversation, and is starting to cry. I tell her to stay put as I walk over to the two girls, stopping them

"Oh, hello Rogue-kun~" One of them sings, I glare at them

" My girlfriend is not a slut, nor is she Natsu Dragneel's girl. I even doubt that you two are sluts yourselves, honestly, no one dresses like that " I finish, pointing down at the girl's clothing and walking back over to Lucy, re-wrapping my arm around her, this time around her waist. She leans her head on my shoulder, and I place my head on top of hers. We reach her hotel, and she hands me back my cloak, that is still dry.

" Thank you, Rogue... Although I did get food dumped on me, I had a great time..." She says putting her hands on my shoulders. I put my hands on her back and push her towards me, our lips crashing together, my cherry-flavored ones against her honey-flavored ones. I pull back and start to walk away

" Good night, Lucy..." I say

" Goodnight, Rogue" She says back

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked into Fairy-Tail's hotel, and walk into my room, only to find Natsu sitting on my bed. I sweatdrop _Not only at my apartment, but at my hotel room, too?! _I think to myself.

" Yo, Luce!" he says gleefully

" Hey, Natsu?" I ask him sweetly

" Yeah?" He replies

" Get out- whaa?" In a moment, I am trapped up against the wall by Natsu

"N-Natsu, get off! I-I love Rogue!" I yell at him, kicking him off me "Why'd you do that?" I ask him, infuriated

"Dunno, my body acted on it's own..." He says, shrugging as if it was nothing " And, wait- you like Rogue Cheney?" I sweatdrop

" Natsu. Out. NOW!" I yell at him. He scrambles out the door. I take a shower, and all the while one thing's on my mind... Rogue.

* * *

**Awwwww sweet, right? I like this story, i'm glad I didn't make it a one-shot!**


End file.
